talesofwritingfandomcom-20200215-history
Tales of Exstia
A crafted soldier, no more than a tool for killing, receives an order instructing her to leave her post and visit a mechanic in the city. Now on the run from the government as well as the many who would profit from her, she begins a journey that will change the world. Characters Molly Palmer “I am stealth android S-014, property of the Arethlin military. How can I be of service?” Age: 26 Fighting Style: Hand-to-hand, dual arm-mounted guns Once a simple girl from the small farming village of Lita, Molly woke up one night in an unfamiliar, metallic body in a cold room of concrete. Finding certain lines of thought dulled and incomprehensible, Molly had no choice but to grow accustomed to the training and conditioning her new instructors provided. At the outset of the story, she currently identifies herself only by her serial number and model, all other personal identity stripped by her programming and conditioning. Erica Reed “Look: either you leave me in peace to fix this thing or you’ll be the one who needs fixing.” Age: 29 Fighting Style: Wrench, magic via various inventions The mechanic who runs the Blissful Bot, a small repair shop in an outer area of Grada, is a rather eccentric and unsociable sort, often ignoring customers to focus on the gadget they brought in to repair. Her enthusiasm for technology grows with its complexity, manufacturing machines and small robotic devices capturing her attention most effectively. Erica will repair just about anything, even if the customer is ornery enough she has to fight them over it. She brings a vast amount of knowledge and experience to the table because of this, proving a valuable ally for anyone in need of her services. More to be added soon... The World of Lieneth Tales of Exstia takes place in the world of Lieneth (pronounced lee-neth), most of which is under the rule of the Arethlin Empire. Through application of their magical devices and technology, the elite of the Arethlin Empire live a luxurious life. Those beneath them enjoy few of the benefits without paying extraordinary prices. Those outside of its unlit cities are spread far and wide, small villages dotting the landscape with farms and orchards. Despite its massive size, a few communities exist beyond the reaches of the state of Arethlin, mostly isolated people far from the trade routes of the world. Magic in the land of Lieneth exists mainly in crystallized form, extracted from its natural airborne state and compressed for industrial use. Within cities, most magic requires a crystalline source as all nearby magic has been removed and processed. Occasionally a country breeze will drift through the outermost edges, bringing with it a flow of magic that is quickly harnessed by those poor enough to live in these areas. Outside of cities, however, the environment itself provides all the magic most could ever need. The Arethlin Empire Grada is the capital of Arethlin and the initial setting of Tales of Exstia. Claustrophobia-inducing streets and tall grey buildings are its theme, the only splashes of color found in the people around or within the occasional small shops. Trille is the closest village to Grada and a common stop for traders and travelers. The few who live there are thus a diverse cast, consisting of folks from all races and backgrounds. Lita is the small farming village in which Molly and her family previously lived. It’s relatively isolated from other areas, its only visitors the few merchants who frequent the village to pick up the supplies it crafts. Table of Contents Chapter I: The Escape Skits None yet! Category:Stories